criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Molly Robinson
Molly Robinson (1937–2013) was a suspect in the murder investigation of waiter Daniel Taylor in The Final Journey (Case #23 of Grimsborough). She was then murdered in Dog Eat Dog (Case #31 of Grimsborough). Profile Molly was a 76-year-old woman with white hair and red lipstick. She was seen wearing a blue dress with pollen spilled on it and carrying her pet Pomeranian, Poochikin, who was found dead along with her. It was known that Molly liked gardening and wore Alligators. Events of Criminal Case 's airline ticket.]] Molly was the grandmother of Lily Robinson, who was the girlfriend and the killer of the victim, Daniel Taylor. After Gertrude Piccadilly told Jones and the player that Daniel had dinner in her tea parlour with a mysterious person the day before his death, the team quickly searched the victim's table and found Molly's fingerprints on a cup of tea. This made the team go interrogate Molly about the victim. Later, the team found a torn note in the victim's attic. After piercing it back together, they learned that it was a note written by Molly to Daniel. It read, "I know your plans. You'd better leave my beloved Lily out of them. She will never go with you!" After reading this, the team again called in Molly, who said that she had indeed sent that note to Daniel, and for that reason, she met with the victim in the tea parlor. She explained that Daniel wanted to go to Australia with Lily, but she did not want this to happen, since Lily was like her daughter and she did not want her granddaughter to leave her. Molly also said that she believed that her granddaughter loved the city as much as she did, but she was starting to get afraid that Lily would relent as she loved Daniel a lot. Murder details Molly and her dog, who had participated in the annual Dog Pageant competition, were found dead in the Dog Peagant arena. They died during the obstacle course with no visible wounds on their bodies. In the morgue, Nathan discovered that Molly and Poochikin had died the same way: both of them had eaten a poisoned carrot cupcake which caused food poisoning and the death of the victims. Judging by the quality of the icing and the fact that the poison was virtually undetectable, Nathan found out that the killer had great cooking skills. Relationship with suspects Gertrude Piccadilly had harbored a short-lived hatred for Molly after discovering that her granddaughter killed Daniel. Additionally, Desmond Galloway suspected Molly and her dog of sabotage after Poochikin bit his dog in the leg. Molly was known to regularly visit the pet parlor along with Gertrude, Desmond, and Margaret Littlewood due to the discount for dog pageant participants. Due to her preparations for the dog pageant, Molly stopped attending Charles Parker's botanical club, much to his relief as Poochikin had kept urinating on his plants. Killer and motives Molly and her dog were poisoned by Margaret. Margaret had mixed poison with a cupcake to kill Molly's dog because it was her biggest competitor and she wanted to win the competition at any cost since her grandchildren never visited her and this competition was her opportunity to shine. But unfortunately, both Molly and Poochikin ate the poisoned cupcake and died in the middle of the Dog Pageant's obstacle course. Judge Hall then sentenced her to life in jail with parole eligibility in 15 years. Trivia *In her mugshot, Molly's pollen stain is different. *Molly is mistakenly credited as "Holly Robinson" in a "Caption the Scene" promotional image (see image). Case appearances *The Final Journey (Case #23 of Grimsborough) *Dog Eat Dog (Case #31 of Grimsborough) Gallery Molly's Body.png|Molly's body. 31 margaretjail.png|Margaret Littlewood, Molly's killer. Molly robinson case 23.jpg LRobinsonGrimsborough.png|Lily Robinson, Molly's granddaughter. OG_SUS_23_602.jpg 100 Cases.jpg|"100 Cases!" AmyRobinson.jpg|Molly featuring in a "Caption the Scene" promo. Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Suspects Category:Victims